Intercambio de información
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora y Mimi se intercambian los emblemas en extrañas consecuencias. Debido a esto, Mimi empieza a sacar información a la luz de algunos temas amorosos de Takenouchi. Y justo, delante de cuatro chicos con la oreja bien puesta.
Reto, cumpliendo, que me estanqué un poco hacia los retos un poco. Pero por aquí estoy. No estoy convencida del todo, así que si la retante lo ve necesario, modifico esto.

* * *

El reto fue el siguiente en el foro **Proyecto 1-8** por Jackilyn:

Por algún motivo (tú decides), los emblemas de Mimi y Sora se intercambian. El peso del emblema del amor es mucho y Mimi empieza a ver cosas de la vida sentimental de Sora, soltándolas a pleno pulmón para vergüenza de la otra. Ex romances, ex gustos... Y todo frente a Taichi y Yamato.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Intercambio de información.

Parejas: (En realidad no existen, pero se da indicios de): Taiorato, Taiora, Sorato, Takari y Mishiro (incluso añadí un toque Michi).

Ranking: K+

Género: Humor/ Romance.

Advertencias: OOC del mogollón, IC del poco… humor del malo. Cotilleos… Recuerdo al Takaricream.

Disclaimer: Digimon y esas cosas… no me pertenecen, si no…

* * *

 **Intercambio de información**

 _Guardamos mucha información en nuestro corazón. Mucha más de la que queremos_

..

—Sora, Sora— llamó Mimi sacudiendo la mano para ofrecerle parte de su galleta—. Acabo de probarla. Está deliciosa. Ahg, pero no te gustan tú amas las galletas de turrón.

Mimi retrocedió la mano, mirando la galleta con otro tipo de gesto. Sora parpadeó y sonrió con cierta cautela. Mimi abandonó la galleta sobre las demás y miró hacia Takenouchi con los ojos brillantes.

—Eres muy educada generalmente, Sora— elogió.

Sora se rascó la mejilla. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Koushiro carraspeó para llamar la atención.

Se encontraba en la oficina de este. Les había reunido con la información de que esa misma noche había ocurrido un fenómeno extraño llamado aurora digital. Algo que, según Gennai, sucedía cada mil años. Solía remover el poder de los emblemas, así que fue natural que todos se sintieran tan cansados esa noche.

Lo extraño sucedió cuando se despertaron. Especialmente, Mimi y Sora. La segunda alegaba haberse despertado más liviana y la primera, era quien estaba trayendo el caos.

Había llegado llorando al despacho y tras explicar en balbuceos cosas incoherentes, Koushiro llamó al resto ver si podían calmarla. Para su sorpresa, fue Hikari quien lo logró, mientras que Sora parecía haber perdido su esencia maternal.

Cuando Mimi se calmó, Sora y ella se miraron y entonces, algo sucedió. Las dos temblaron, se desmayaron y no recuperaron el sentido hasta quince minutos después. Mimi miró fijamente a Sora y desde ese momento, no cesaba de decir cosas que le gustaban o no a Takenouchi.

. —.

—Creo que… os habéis intercambiado los emblemas— murmuró Koushiro pensativo—. Pero el emblema del amor es realmente muy pesado porque abarca muchos sentimientos.

Sora lo sopesó, pensativa. Mimi emitió un gemido de protesta.

—¿Por qué ha pasado? — cuestionaron ambas a la vez.

Koushiro tragó. Lo que menos necesitaban era otra Mimi en el cuerpo de Sora.

—Seguramente por algo… ¿Estabais haciendo algo juntas durante la noche?

Ambas lo sopesaron.

—Sí. Nos enviábamos Emails. Yo quería que Sora me contara sus secretos de amor, pero no soltaba prenda.

—¡Mimi! — protestó Sora poniéndose como un tomate.

Algunos carraspearon en la estancia.

—¡Ups! — exclamó ésta sacando la lengua y mirando en especial hacia Yamato y Taichi—. Volviendo al tema. Creo que me quedé dormida pensando que Sora tenía mucha suerte de tener esa capacidad. Yo seguramente lo soltaría a los tres vientos.

—Yo pensé que Mimi tenía suerte de ser capaz de expresarse de ese modo— sopesó Takenouchi.

Koushiro suspiró y las señaló.

—Ahí lo tenéis.

Las dudas empezaron a correr por sus mentes, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Todo eran tan confuso y problemático. Precisamente en eso pensaba Sora, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Eh? — exclamó poniendo las manos en jarras—. ¡Tenemos que devolverlo! Si nos atacaran… ¿Qué sucedería?

—Que no podríais evolucionar, obviamente— respondió con voz clara Koushiro—. Estoy esperando un mensaje de Gennai, a ver qué dice y entonces…— El ordenador emitió un sonido llamativo, interrumpiendo su conversación—. Mirad, hablando del rey de roma.

Ambas chicas avanzaron hacia él, curiosas. Koushiro se tensó, mirando a una y otra, pero un nuevo carraspeo le devolvió en sí. Taichi y Yamato les miraban desde los sofás con una ceja arqueada. Takeru y Hikari esperaban, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno, al parecer— balbuceó—. El efecto pasará esta noche también. Parece que no durará nada. Mientras, lo que podéis hacer es….

Repentinamente, Mimi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó, acallando sus palabras. Se fue poniendo colorada y un aura rosada la cubrió. Sora brilló a su vez, verde. Pero no gritó ni se inmutó. Todas las miradas recayeron en Mimi, que en un segundo tal y como gritó, jadeaba, mirando hacia Sora.

—¿En serio, Sora? — Farfulló. La nombrada enarcó una ceja—. ¿Te gustó el profesor de gimnasia?

Sora dio un respingo. Alguien casi se resbaló del sillón. Las miradas descubrieron que se trataba de Taichi, que miraba hacia ellas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿El profesor Mushida? — cuestionó Yagami irónico.

Sora, como si fuera un tomate maduro, negó con las manos.

—¡No, no! Mimi— nombró tirando de ella—. ¿Pero qué dices?

Tachikawa parpadeó y la miró culpabilidad.

—Vaya, lo siento. Pero es el primer sentimiento lejano a una comida que tengo en la mente. Aparte del amor de tus padres y Biyomon, claro. Pero… ¿en serio?

—Era admiración. ¡Admiración! — exclamó Takenouchi tocándose las mejillas—. Dios, necesito aire.

Y taconeando como si fuera la misma Mimi el día anterior, salió, meneando su cuerpo. Mimi la siguió casi de puntillas, con precaución. Instintivamente, los demás también.

Sora se sentía perseguida por ellos, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que aquello estaba bien. Que, ¡Ey, ella era fabulosa! Sora rodó los ojos. No sabía que el emblema de Mimi tenía esa capacidad.

Precisamente esta, se enganchó a su brazo y empezó a hablar entre susurros de aquella experiencia de admiración que ella creyó levemente amor. Luego quedó rota por el viaje al mundo Digimon, desde luego, así que no quedaron más que restos.

De nuevo, Mimi se detuvo de golpe, tocándose las sienes y jadeó. Los demás también lo hicieron. Hikari se acercó para acariciarle la espalda. La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe y los clavó en la pelirroja.

—¡Sora! — exclamó a voz en grito—. ¡Un senpai!

—

.

Taichi y Yamato se detuvieron y miraron con inseguridad hacia Mimi. Estaba claramente emocionada, moviéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies y tirando de la manga de Sora. Ambos se miraron, con el ceño fruncido y clavaron la mirada en ambas una vez más.

Sora enrojeció y aunque le pidió que bajara la voz., Mimi la sacudía del brazo sin cesar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Era guapísimo, Sora!

Takeru dio un paso con sorpresa.

—Espera, ¿puedes ver cómo era?

Mimi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo.

—Guapo, guapo— aseguró.

Sora se había cubierto la cara con las manos. Hikari se acercó para consolarla mientras Mimi continuaba susurrando cosas sin poder parar.

—Tenías trece años… Él iba a tercero. Lo conociste jugando un partido de tenis. Te invitó… ¡TE INVITO A SALIR!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Fue un grito tan general que Taichi y Yamato quedaron ocultos bajo los gritos de los demás. Aún así, ambos se miraron y tragaron para mirar a otro lado. Eso sí, con la oreja bien puesta para enterarse de los detalles que Takeru ya estaba encargando de sonsacar.

Sora bufaba y mientras se pellizcaba las manos, balbuceaba.

—No fue lo que creéis… Yo…

—Esperad, esperad— pidió Mimi mirándose los pies como si fuera un fanático del ocultismo notando espíritus.

Yamato y Taichi miraron hacia Tachikawa con interés. Más jugosas e interesantes confesiones que Sora nunca soltaría. Aunque por dentro estaba pateándoles mentalmente, las pelotas.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Sora!

—¡No lo digas! — suplicó esta sacudiéndose sobre sus pies.

Pero Mimi era imparable. Era como si tuviera el mejor cotilleo del mundo en los labios y fuera incapaz de contenerse. Lo soltó. A boca llena.

—¡Le diste calabazas!

Sora gimió mientras giraba sobre sí misma buscando que la tierra la tragase. Escuchó a Yamato suspirar a su lado y susurrar un "obvio". Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué, Sora? — susurró Koushiro casi temeroso. Sora hipó una exclamación.

—Él iba a mudarse. Las cosas para nosotros estaban cambiando, porque de nuevo teníamos asuntos con los Digimon. Y… bueno, mi mente estaba llena de otras cosas.

Tanto Yamato como Taichi intentaron visualizar al sujeto. Era cierto que Sora muchas veces se escabullía, pero como ellos también solían hacerlo por clubs u otras cosas, no la habían juzgado. Tampoco es que lo hicieran, pero les chocaba que la chica hubiera tenido un romance sin que ninguno de los dos se enterase por aquel entonces*

—Ey. Se ha detenido alguien— avisó Koushiro señalando hacia un lado de la carretera.

Yamato reconoció una moto semejante a la suya, solo que negra y de cascos grises. Un hombre joven se quitó el casco y tras sacudirse los cabellos, miró hacia ellos.

—¡Ey, pelirroja! Eres Takenouchi, ¿verdad?

Sora se tensó, girándose como un resorte hacia el sujeto. Infló los mofletes.

—Te dije que no podías llamarme así, senpai.

El hombre rio. Mimi casi puso una pancarta, avisando que era el misterioso senpai por el que Sora llegó a sentir algo. La chica daba saltos, lo señalaba y mientras que Sora parecía continuar regañando al otro por su apodo, cosa que le reventó interiormente y por el gesto torcido del labio de Taichi, dedujo que no estaba mejor.

—Ya, ya. Lo he pillado— rio el mayor dándole un toque en el hombro. Sora los encogió resignada—. Recuerdo que dijiste que había un chico que siempre te llamaba así y que era el único que podía hacerlo.

Sora meneó las manos, empujando al mayor hacia la moto.

—¡Olvídalo! Listo. Saludos. Adiós.

Ver a Sora tan nerviosa no sabían si les irritaba o no. Pero desde luego, por otro sujeto, no estaba siendo agradable para ambos.

—¡Sora! — exclamó Mimi meneando una mano—. ¡Pídele el número de teléfono, por dios!

El superior la miró y tras guiñarle un ojo, se inclinó hacia Sora. Cuando se alejaba, Mimi acosó a preguntas a esta.

—Solo me ha dicho que era el mismo número y que por ti lo que fuera— concedió Takenouchi frotándose el ceño. Rogaba porque el tiempo pasara rápido.

Continuaron caminando mientras Mimi no cesaba de echarles flores al, según ella, guapetón superior. Koushiro se rascaba la nuca, preocupado y los dos líderes del grupo, continuaban tras ellas, con ceño y labios fruncidos.

—

Mimi continuó caminando mientras hablaban del apuesto sujeto. Estaba dispuesta a sacar todo cuanto pudiera y explotar los sentimientos que el emblema conllevaba. Además, estaba notando que tras ellas, dos chicos en especial estaba con mohines gruñones y con la oreja bien puesta para no perderse detalle. Estaba segura de que eso traería mucha diversión en el futuro.

En eso estaba cuando un nuevo ataque le recorrió el cerebro. Estaba empezando a tener jaqueca a este paso, pero los ataques estaban siendo cada vez más flojos y los recuerdos, más difusos. Era casi como si el intercambio estuviera terminando.

Y era una lástima. Realmente estaba sacando información muy jugosa.

El último bombonazo por el que Sora pareció sentir algo, estalló en su mente. Vestido con gorro y guantes. Mimi parpadeó para intentar comprender quién era.

—Sora. ¿Quién diantres tiene un gorro, es de ojos azules y cabello castaño?

Sora dio un respingo.

—¡No puede ser! — protestó inflando los mofletes. El emblema también la estaba abandonando a ella—. ¡Mimi, no!

Pero no hizo caso y continuó indagando.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡El heladero!

Hikari levantó la mirada de su cámara de fotos hacia ellas.

—¿Helado? Quiero helado.

—Creo que no ha dicho eso exactamente— corrigió Takeru—. Fue heladero.

—Pero donde está el heladero, es que tiene helados— dedujo con una sonrisa.

Takeru le devolvió la sonrisa, pero dudoso. ¿Seguro que Hikari quería solo el helado?

—Hace unos helados deliciosos— concedió Sora con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Es eso justamente lo que me gusta. Sus helados. Son…

—¿Orgasmos de lengua? — dejó caer Mimi cogiendo del brazo a las otras dos.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? — exclamó Taichi repentinamente, cubriendo las orejas de su hermana—. Cuidado con lo que dices delante de mi hermana.

Mimi rió coquetamente, sacudiéndose el pelo. Rasgos de que el emblema de Sora se había ido de ella finalmente. Ya no sentía nada cuando miraba hacia Taichi y Yamato. Ese caos mental que sufría la pelirroja por ellos.

Pero eso era algo que no iba a preguntar en esos momentos. Tiró suavemente de Hikari, quien parpadeó confusa.

—Chicos. Mejor iros a casa o a un salón de juego. A partir de ahora, es tarde de chicas.

Hizo un aman con la mano. Los demás la miraron estupefactos. Mientras las tres se alejaban, meneando las caderas y riendo, sacándose colores unas a otras, poniendo rumbo hacia la dichosa heladería. Con el dichoso heladero guapetón que hacía helados de puro orgasmo bucal.

Los chicos se quedaron en ascuas, con más enfado que otra cosa. Las dudas pululando por su mente. Ceños fruncidos y patadas al suelo.

—¡Mujeres!

Las tres estornudaron, miraron hacia atrás y rieron. Mimi se adelantó a Sora, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Sora, no creas que te has librado— canturreó—. Tienes que contarme muchas cosas. Muchas de las que me he callado.

Sora supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Ah, pero eso… eso era otra historia.

 **Fin**

 **30 de Marzo del 2016**

*El fic está basado en tri, donde parece que 02 no tiene sentido por las edades. Si no, no me explicó por qué Sora y Yamato no están saliendo D:


End file.
